Hondew Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. Makes a Pokémon friendly but lowers base Sp.Atk. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Sp. Atk stat. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Sp. Atk stat. |d5=Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Special Attack stat. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Sp. Atk. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Sp. Atk. |effect=Makes a Pokémon more friendly, but lowers Special Attack EVs. , Gen. IV+ |nameor= |basis=Honeydew |type=Ground |power= |scoop1=4 |stick1=1 |scoop2=5 |stick2=2 |scoop3=2 |stick3=5 |grow3=12 |grow4=32 |treeimage=Hondew tree.gif |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |bittertag=yes |bitter=+1 |dry=+1 |sweet=-1 |sour=-1 |bitter4=10 |spicy4=10 |dry4=10 }} A Hondew Berry (Japanese: ロメのみ Rome Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations when the first arrives there ( required). | RSE2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | RSE3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | DPPt1=Can be found in the Fight Area when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning above 3500 points at Pal Park. | DPPt4=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Green Shard. | HGSS2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | Walk1=Very rarely found in after 5000+ steps. | Walk2=Always held by level 5 ; commonly found in after 2000+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( ). | B2W22=Buyable from a on . | B2W23=Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 10 reward) | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Growing on when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS4=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 1 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Hondew Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Hondew tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Generation IV A Hondew Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Hondew tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Hondew Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Hondew tree will yield 1-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Hondew Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Hondew tree will yield 5-14 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 200 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Hondew Berry can produce a Level 12 (maybe higher) Dry-Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Used on a Pokémon This Berry increases a Pokémon's friendship by and lowers its Special Attack EVs by ten points (but not below 0). It can only be used outside of battle, and only has this effect in and later games. In Generation IV only, this Berry reduces the EV to 100 if it was above 100 when used. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Sneaky Like Shedinja II, Hondew Berries were some of the Berries that 's sliced with so its could eat them. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, Jupiter used a Hondew Berry to turn her 's into a move while battling against Marley's . Trivia * While the names of the Hondew Berry indicate it to be based on a melon, it may also resemble a ripe opium pod. Names Category:Friendship-raising Berries de:Honmelbeere es:Baya Meluce fr:Baie Lonme it:Baccamelon ja:ロメのみ zh:哈密果（道具）